


Hide-and-Seek (Larry Stylinson)

by chrysoulahughes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Other, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysoulahughes/pseuds/chrysoulahughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis and Harry met when they were children. They were kids back then and neighbors until Louis moved with his mother to Doncaster instead of Redditch. When Louis moves they get no contact info so they never get to each other every again. Until Louis is 20 and just graduated college, and he had a feeling to go back to where he use to live since he was child which was Redditch. He says his goodbyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek (Larry Stylinson)

Chapter 1: Beginnings

 

 

"I hope you like this of whoever sees it. If you do comment and like so I can see if you like it, to see if I should keep going with it. Thanks loves xx"

There's darkness around Louis, and he doesn't know why. He feels emptiness complete emptiness like feeling for someone to hold him close to snuggle with someone not to feel this darkness or empty feeling to feel someone's heart rate that races fast for him with pure happiness, and love. Then through the emptiness he sees someone coming up to him in the darkness it's shines bright, and makes the feeling run past Louis. The problem is that he can't tell the person clearly he's so blearily in front of Louis. Then he steps closer, and kisses him, and that's what startled Louis up from in his bed gripping the bed very tightly and sweating all over his body. He wrecks his mind to find anyone he knows who he has deep feelings for in his mind. 

Louis just brushes the thought away, and sits up. Adjusting to the light in the room. Bright sun shine shown threw his window blinds. Louis brushes his hand through his hair and his hair just goes back to the messy wavy carmel hair he woke up in. He pushes the covers off him, and gets up to go take a shower, and wants to start his day, he starts to strip down his sweat pants and his black V-neck shirt and then finally his black lacy panties (he likes to feel pretty and is very femine). Louis starts his shower to the right temperature, and tried not to think about the guy in his dream in the shower so he can enjoy his shower. Louis finishes his shower by lastly washes his hair like he likes it because he knows how to treat his hair because in college his trying to study and graduate to be a hair dresser. Then Louis goes to his room with a towel around his small waist and a towel hanging off one shoulder near his visible collarbones. He goes over to his dresser. Louis gets out red lacey panties because he likes feeling pretty and being girly. He slides them up past his toes up to his hips were they lay perfectly at his hip bones. He then gets blue denim really tight skinny jeans and a shirt that is white with a curve neck showing of his collarbones, and tattoo "It is what is". Louis then goes over to get his grey beanie from his night stand near his side of the bed and puts it on and then goes downstairs down the stairs to greet his mom, Jay. "Hi mum, what you make for breakfast/lunch?" Since I graduated yesterday, I woke up late because I was packing everything up from my dorm last night after my graduation because I was too lazy to do it the day before my graduation. Graduation was amazing you got adrenaline in your veins from passing college. That everyone got to go up to get your diploma get a picture of the proudest moment of your life, switch the thread on your hat the other side and then throw your hat up and yell, scream, and cry and go home to a new life and I'm going to move back to Redditch because I have a feeling I belong there with a new life waiting for me from a mysterious guy. Yes I'm gay, I'm proud and open to the public because I don't care what people think about me being gay. My mom was ok with it on my side too.

My mum snapped me out of my trance by snapping her fingers in my face and saying Louis or Lou a couple of times. "Lou are you alright, you zoned out and I been calling your name for fifteen minutes. "I'm fine mum just got stuck in my own conversation in my head about my life ahead of me, I have a mysterious man on my mind" My mum looked shocked and happy at the same time. "That's great Lou, now eat your food before it gets cold." I glanced at my food and saw it was a sandwich of bacon, eggs and hash browns and then on the side of my plate was a cup of tea steaming hot with steam coming out of the cup. I pick up the cup and sip from it moaning from the heated pleasure it gives my throat before I dig into my food. When I'm done with my food I go to the sink put my dishes in the sink and clean them. When I'm done I call for my mum to come into the kitchen and sit down at the table. She did as told and I walk over to her pull the sit out from underneath the table sit on the wooden chair and begin to speak. "Mum I have to tell you something that will be very sad for you...." "Go on." "Well now that I graduated college I want to go back where I was born, to Redditch because I have a feeling I belong there and I feel like my future will be held there for my happiness. Also I feel like the man in my dreams will be there too. I will find out who it is and bring him back here for him to meet you.

It was awfully short but that's what I'm starting with just remember comment what you think! Thanks!

~Chrysoula~


End file.
